


Both Hands

by gloss



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Pre-Canon Setting, Single Drabble, late treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/pseuds/gloss
Summary: "I am drawing the story of/how hard we tried."Holdo and Leia, before it all went to hell.





	Both Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eye_of_a_cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eye_of_a_cat/gifts).



> I can't read a calendar, apparently, so this treat is late. I hope it pleases anyway. Title & summary from Ani Difranco.

"Come here, lovely."

Amilyn turns, arms crossed over her breasts. She smiles at Leia, that wry, self-deprecating smirk that belies the intensity of her gaze, the whimsy of her ever-changing hair.

She's silver and rose tonight, faded petals and washed-out nostalgia. She sinks onto Leia's lap.

Reclining on an elbow, Leia wears nothing more than an excellent imitation of a flyboy smirk. Her hair is down, heavy, rippling, threaded with gray.

Amilyn cups Leia's breasts, warming her palms in their weight, as her thumbs brush the nipples.

"Take your time," Leia says.

Amilyn shakes her head. "Can't."


End file.
